This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Time-resolved 3-dimensional phase-contrast MR imaging (3D-PC MRI) has developed as an active area of research for vascular imaging because of its ability to acquire directional flow information along all three principle axes. While 3D-PC MRI shows potential in a wide range of applications, in general the clinical adoption of this approach for routine vascular imaging has been hampered by the long acquisition times inherent in the technique. Several groups have addressed this issue by using parallel imaging to accelerate data acquisition in one dimension. In this work we demonstrate the ability to perform auto-calibrated parallel imaging in both the in-plane and slice directions to significantly reduce the overall scan time. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)